


【狮花/521联文】你一生的故事

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Stories of Your Life and Others, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 当年轻的你穿越进一个年迈的身躯里，反向探索你一生，你会收获到什么？非球员本设，穿越未来向，灵感来源标题同名小说。是跟@Elena159 的一次联文活动，根据同样的梗发展出不同故事。总的来讲她书圆满，我写遗憾——“即使预见所有悲伤，但我依然愿意前往。”





	1. Chapter 1

  


嘶，背疼……怎么睡了一觉的感觉比昨天还糟糕了？ 

  


拉基蒂奇不情不愿地睁开疲惫的双眼，他还记得今天预约了巴塞罗那最好的运动医学诊所进行全面的检查。克罗地亚人恨这天杀的伤病，让自己错过了今夏国家队的征召。四年后还有机会吗？那便是一个更加缥缈的愿望了，对于届时就要年满三十的人而言，这名中场球员不敢作出任何自信满满的保证。总之，一定要趁这次休整的机会把旧伤彻底养好。赛季末他就是这么打算的，现在要做的只有执行——啊。 

  


某人咬紧牙关，用了过分多的力气才艰难地从床上支起半身来。冷汗直流。这一阵折腾让其清醒了不少，于是他得以定睛一看身边， 

  


天翻地覆不为过。 

  


首先拉基蒂奇不敢确定这是他自己的房间。枕头被子是舒适的，空气的味道是令人安心的，但诸多细节跟昨晚睡去前的那一眼记忆，相去甚远。然后他才将目光收回来，更加关注于自身，这下简直让他更为大吃一惊：这个行将就木的老者，是谁？ 

  


拉基蒂奇被此情此景搞懵了。他不由地怀疑自己是否记忆错乱。是我睡这一觉弄丢了什么关键的记忆？年迈的男人甩了甩头。他猜这具身体少说有个六七十岁高龄，如此推算，他这一晚几近忘掉了好几十年的事。呵，效率还挺高的？ 

  


接着他想到了穿越。穿越，这可真有意思啊。视野范围内最具科技感的是浮在床头的一小团光簇，似乎印证着这个困在衰老身体里的年轻人，此刻，正处于未来的某个时间点。拉基蒂奇猜显眼如它是按钮一类的东西，然而究竟要不要碰它，是个问题。未及付诸任何行动，那光簇仿佛被激活一般变得更加耀眼起来，忽地，四散至上下左右各个角落，将整个房间照亮。 

  


“早上好，”一个男人的声音响了起来，“今天也要好好吃饭，好好睡觉哦。” 

  


…… 

  


没有任何有用的信息。除了莫名觉得声音还蛮温柔可亲国的中场唯一收获的感慨是：世事变迁，现在的AI都不流行Siri或Cortana那种女声了耶。不过想想未来世界会有这么贴心的AI向他道早安，要求些其它服务也不为过吧？因此，他清了清嗓子，言： 

  


“现在的时间是？” 

  


一串无实体的数字影像自花板上垂直落下。精确到秒的部分仍在不断跳动，而关注点放在年份上面的男人则下意识倒吸一口凉气——就算预料到了结果，实际面对它时，依旧难以不触动。 

  


“能说明一下我的身体状况吗？” 

  


一连串的图表从不知道什么地方投射出来。太专业的指标他也不懂，但某个大写标红的、展示他还有多少预期寿命的数值还是挺……一目了然，或者说，触目惊心的。这可真是，一步迈向终点呢。他的心中诞生出一股怒斥命运不公的火气，然而相比于他所经历的这魔幻的一切，他的火气可谓是太无能为力了一些。好吧。 

  


“那个，再让我照下镜子？” 

  


界面切换至一种类似于手机自拍镜头的感觉。拉基蒂奇看到了一张“年老没色衰”的脸，并且最近——或者说几十年前——让他颇为担忧的发际线问题，似乎也在改变头型的基础上维持了最后一丝倔强。 

  


唉，这不都挺好的吗。他发现镜子里的男人在对自己微笑。 

  


拉基蒂奇曾听闻：人将死的时候往往会经历一种称为“回光返照”的现象。眼下的他便隐隐构建起这样的自觉。短时间内，也没有什么好办法了吧？不管是让这具身体回归年轻，还是让他的灵魂回到过去。这样想明白了，心情顿时有种说不出道不明的轻快。 

  


即便是这样，我也拒绝“不明不白”地死去呀。他决定趁这个机会来一场不知什么时候就会被踢出服务器的“调查游戏”。直接去问贴心的AI先生肯定更快——脑补中，那个男声若有实体，年龄应该不会小，也有一头金发，跟他唠嗑的时候说不定会咧嘴一笑露出虎牙——但说到底，还是游戏的过程更重要呢，因此他倾向于利用自己的双手双眼亲身体验这个世界。 

  


有个年老壳子的他从床铺挪到轮椅上。上手操控很容易，前后左右变换方向也都灵巧的很，甚至一直摁加速键的话——也就在走廊内尝试了两秒的男人捂着心脏，大喘气。年轻版本的他兴许可以开心地骑着新玩具飚个半天，但现在为了自己的身体，还是算了吧。轮椅以一个正常的速度把它带至“调查游戏”的首个任务地点，客厅。 

  


最先吸引他目光的是挂在墙壁上的一面相框。说是一面，本质上放置得疏疏散散，唯独钉子的孔痕宣示着空白处曾经存在些什么——他想可能之前有人撤下过原先的那一半。至于留下来的部分，有面庞圆滚滚的自己首次穿上最爱的红白格球衣，稚气未脱的少年还不懂掩饰首秀的紧张；有更加成熟稳重的自己逆着光靠在游艇扶手边，对着镜头外的拍摄者笑得灿烂。最令人遗憾的莫过于没有发现捧杯时刻。也罢。对他这样，辗转瑞士、德国，最后11年来到西班牙人俱乐部才安定一点的职业生涯而言，这个未来也算正常。其实看到场上飞奔的队友在许多年后变成挺着松弛肚腩的老伙计，却始终能够勾肩搭背、开怀大笑，拉基蒂奇已然觉得欣慰非常——这是时光发颁给他们的军功章。 

  


电子设备上则找不出什么线索，盒装光碟的角度来看，FIFA系列停留在了二〇二几代，《刺客信条》都出四十了？！无心深究主角又去哪里“潜入”的伊万将目光投于茶几上摆的那个更具柴米油盐气息的机器，咖啡机。大抵是为方便休闲时随时取一杯热乎乎的饮品，配套的杯子勺子也都一并放在旁边。他拿起一个杯子，观察，翻转露出杯底，他看到四个字母： 

  


“M、A、T、S，马茨？”如果是把垫子的英文特意标记在这个地方，那可就太奇怪了。他感觉这大概率是个人名，并且是比较重要的一个人名。鉴于双人床适合发生什么艳丽情节，房子的室内布局对他一人来说也有些空旷，拉基蒂奇有理由认为未来的自己不是，或者至少不一直是独居的。何况他对自己的人格魅力还挺有自信：我不至于那个，注孤生吧？ 

  


尽管他仍一丢丢纠结“马茨”是个男名——敢情自的己前二十多年，在寻找真命情人方面好像跑偏了方向？总之，终于发现一处重大线索的他选择拿它问一问那乖巧听话的自家A。我确实打算依靠自己的努力通关“游戏”，但既然有这外挂，稍微对对答案总没问题吧？于是他毫无压力地咨询道： 

  


“我曾经有一个伴侣，对吧？” 

  


“是的。” 

  


“那他是不是叫马茨？” 

  


“不是。” 

  


嗯嗯嗯？？？ 

  


家里的AI可能考虑到它的主人年老忘事了，遂自动自发地把那位伴侣的全名投射出来，旁边还细心地开了个相关进程，检索联系人里名字读音带“马茨”的存在。“M（arc），A（ndré），t（er），S（tegen），”他读出顺序显示在眼前的名字，翻开一对陶瓷杯中的另一个，底部标着“IR”。原来是这么一回事， 

  


“原来他叫马克啊……” 

  


> 马克还记得第一次踏入这间新房时，伊万愣神了好久。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 讨厌吗？不太像。中意吗？也不对。那时他们还未敲定这里作为他们之后许多年的温暖巢穴，因此德国人直接把心中的疑问告诉了自己的爱人。摇摇头，他说，“没什么事。”  
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 真的没什么事吗？特尔施特根心中存疑。不过他的伊万从他认识起就总是一副成竹在胸、未来在握的从容状态，既然他这么说的，那就，相信他吧！ 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 马克最终为这栋“他感觉会对伊万有特殊意义”的房子投了赞成票，正式交过首付、拿到钥匙后，热热闹闹的大搬家开始了。由空到满。他们有着大把的甜蜜的过往记忆，以及美妙的未来幻想，想要搬进这个崭新的二人世界来。“你可别累着自己咯。”特尔施特根试图把自己的情人劝到沙发上，好好休息，“你呀，就是因为肌肉的伤势才选择提前退役修养的，可不能因为现在，把正在往好的方向恢复的病情，又给调头拐回去了。” 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> “那也比你多锻炼了好几年，体能棒棒的。”前西甲中场立马呛了回去。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 唉，怎么戳人痛处啊。马克无奈地笑笑。看来乔迁新居的喜悦就是最好的兴奋剂，他的伊万跑来跑去，简直跟一股金色旋风没什么两样，确实是职业运动员的素养。自己就不行了。虽然四岁起德国人就去到门兴试训，但十岁的时候碰上了事故，恢复一年，再回去青训营时，跑步啊、带球啊什么的，就已经入不了教练法眼了。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 那确实是令人遗憾的往事，不过特尔施特根同样满意于自己如今走上的道路。如果不是弥补儿时的梦想、大学选择了运动医学方向，他可能还没有机会来到巴塞罗那这座城市实习、并遇见伊万这么可爱的，命中注定之人。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 嗯，晚饭要做点补充体能的。调理方面的专业人士心中这样想。  
> 

  


AI在搜索“马茨”的同时，拉基蒂奇的大脑也在检索这个“马克”。不认识。“他是做什么工作的？”“理疗师。”新的一条信息弹出来，可惜对他的检索没有参考价值，拉基蒂奇还是不认识这个马克。 

  


他的寻觅足迹来到书房。书柜被划分成为两个单元，其中没有遮上帘子的一侧包括他的球队150周年纪念册 、《足球管理基础》系列教材，还有花花绿绿许多阿迪宣传册——或许这个跟他退役后的职业方向有关？他拉下帘子，另一侧，应该就是属于那个马克的东西了。确实都是一些护理专业的书籍。不过马克的专业水平肯定一般般。拉基蒂奇摸了摸自己隐隐作痛的后背，内心不禁以“最坏的恶意”揣测着：可能正是因为养伤，自己才找上他这个私人绑定理疗师，结果疗程变成一辈子了呢！ 

  


于是他又问：“我们究竟在一起了多少年？” 

  


“根据数据库显示，您和特尔施特根先生在这个家中最近度过的是二十五周年纪念日。“ 

  


“他现在去哪里了？”这么多年后，分手了？还是……也对，我自己都这个年龄啦…… 

  


“特尔施特根先生已经去世了。” 

  


> 伊万有一个，甚是执念的地方。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 尽管他本人不说，假装无意地提起那个地名时他也不会有什么特殊的反应，然而特尔施特根就是知道，那个地方一定是让他的伊万非常、非常日思夜想的。因为德国人本来就是从对方的梦中呓语得知的它的名字，而且不是一次两次，是持续很长时间的许多次。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 有什么想法就直接告诉我啊？他有过那么一点苦恼，苦恼的办法是解决它 ，连带着克罗地亚人的份一起。于是马克跟伊万商量说，二十五周年的时候希望多给两人一些时间。后者想了想，自觉从利物浦大学的足球管理系毕业并签约阿迪事业部后，扑在工作的时间越来越多。的确应该多珍惜跟马克共处的时间了呢，他想，便欣然答应自家爱人，把今年的年假安排在那段时间。 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 周年的大部分前期准备工作都由特尔施特根操刀的。他事先租了一辆最新款的房车——搞得伊万见到他把它开回家时，几近两眼放光；那个让他一直很在意的地点就是此次自驾游的最终目的地，启程的时间则定在二十五周年纪念日的当天。他们吹灭了庆祝蛋糕上的蜡烛，开心地锁好门，告别自己最熟悉的庭园，驾着车子驶向某个变幻莫测的未来—— 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> 谁都没意识到这将是一次多么刻骨铭心的旅行，包括伊万在内。 

  


拉基蒂奇自认为他不是一个冷血的人。但说实话，对于这个完全不认识的马克的死亡，他是没有什么实感的。心头在那条宣告死亡的信息跳出来时，只是反射性地飞过一道名为“果不其然”的感慨，轻飘飘的。 

  


“死因呢？”究竟还是要弄明白的，他想。未来的AI也表现得十分尽职尽责，说到底，它的程序不包含质疑它的主人：为何突然执着于揭开令其黯然神伤的旧痂？ 

  


它的反馈真实且详尽，让穿越至未来的男人猝不及防——警方为了明确事故责任，调取当时的监控数据重现了车祸现场，等比例缩小的车辆、驾驶员与乘客等所有运动着的模型，均以全息影像的形式在室内循环播放。减速，拉近，重放，拉近，拉近，重放，暂停，画面最终在拉基蒂奇的指示下定格在这样一个镜头：千钧一发之时，他的马克，用自己的身躯把他护住，隔开碾过的车轮。 

  


血液的效果也做的真实，瞬间就溅落一地。拉基蒂奇下意识抹了一把贴得很近的、自己的脸——那里确实有一些液体，然而是，不知从何时起触景生情淌下的泪…… 

  


此刻，AI生成的对话框再一次体现出它的贴心，无微不至到残忍的那种：“您需要阅读他的遗言吗？”“嗯。”还好这里只需要一个肯定的音节，不会暴露他那剧烈震动以至于岌岌可危的内心世界。久违的，那个男性AI又跳了出来，朗读新呈现在拉基蒂奇面前的内容——不，不，背景非常嘈杂，沉重的喘气声是真实的、没必要模拟出来的，这是一段录音： 

  


“呼……还好……它，车祸，夺走过一次我生命中非常重要的东西……我不会让它得逞第二次了。” 

  


听到这句话，从过去穿越至此的人再也无法维系哪怕一分一毫的那种“疏离感”。现在他知道了一个未来人生里最想让他拒绝的真相——他所喜欢的人、喜欢着他的人，因为他，死掉了。 

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

> 他的背痛又找上门来，但这次拉基蒂奇知道，再没有一双大手会那么温柔地按揉自己伤处，再没有人会在乎他在乎到写下一年份的详细康复计划，并且亲自监督执行。车祸留下的疤痕永远不可能消失了。
> 
>  
> 
> 家变成一个可怖的、又不得不回归的冰冷巢穴。有的人想出一些幼稚的方法来抹除那个人的存在痕迹——能撤掉的照片统统收起，用布遮掉不易销毁的部分，并对更多更多、生活中偶然撞上的蛛丝马迹学习着视而不见——以期能够将心中的哀伤也一起抹除。是徒劳。孤独的幸存者发现，他的行为使心中的孔洞变得更加巨大且不可控，疯狂吞噬着生命中本就稀少了的乐趣，在他双眼顶着红丝或者一汪泪水的难寐夜晚里，甚至还会渗出点血来。
> 
>  
> 
> 这不太对吧？究竟怎样才能做到那份豁达啊……
> 
>  
> 
> 最可怕的就是，那段神奇的经历让拉基蒂奇明确地知道自己终究会抛下沉重的过去，迎接亮丽的新生。然而正在经历苦难的他却始终难以接受这种时光的效力：才不存在阅毕人生的参考答案，便能于真正解题时镇定自若；自己可能还是恨自己的，为自己感到羞耻——为什么偏偏是有机会规避这一切、罪孽深重的自己被他拯救、从而活下来了呢？
> 
>  
> 
> 如果当年，我没有接下他给我的温柔就好了……拉基蒂奇忍不住这样去想。
> 
>  
> 
> 他的朋友们纷纷前来看望他，而为了不让更多的人受到他的负面影响，康复期的克罗地亚人带着程序性的笑容送别了他们一波又一波。这样就很好。拉基蒂奇会在庭园内寻一处林荫处落座，眼前的风景、缺少打理的植株显现出一种肆无忌惮的破败。或许没了先前那点雨水的恩泽，怕是已经干枯至死了。这点对某个人也是一样的道理。一场出乎意料的甘霖接近着他：“先生你好，这里是警察局。作为死者的法定遗产继承人，想询问一下你是否还打算领取马克-安德烈·特尔施特根先生的全部虚拟遗产。根据法律规定，我们将在被继承人死后的一百天后，也就是这礼拜天，正式销毁这些备份。”
> 
>  
> 
> 这让接听者陷入了片刻的沉思。“……谢谢，谢谢你的通知。”最终，他还是听从本心，不想漏掉自己最为爱恋、最为怀念的人身上的一切。他说：“所以，请问我需要办理什么手续吗？”
> 
>  
> 
> “是的。请于星期日前登录如下网站——”

 

久久无法平静——不，说真的，有谁能在得知自己心爱的人，为了他深爱的自己奉献了一切时不为之震惊呢？

 

至少这点对拉基蒂奇不成立。他的心脏是衰老了，但是在触及感情的方面，依旧在他的左胸口处鲜活地砰砰直跳。男人双手捂住那里，痛苦地蜷起身体，嘴角泄露出无法连成正常语句的低声哀鸣。悲痛之余，他也恨呐，恨那个叫马克的家伙：为何宁愿将沉重的生留给自己，而非让你我一起承担？

 

如果你真的喜欢我，就应该知道，我绝对绝对会讨厌你这种馈赠啊……“拜托了，陪我说说话吧。”他对着虚空喃喃自语道。假设悲剧发生前我能好好教育你……不对，若是更早就规避这一切……

 

房间主人的发言被AI理解成一种诉求，贴心的管家在计算处理其内部逻辑后、弹出了这样的对话框：“请问您需要打开我的语音模式吗？”

 

“啊，我不是这个意思。”拉基蒂奇抬手划掉了这条信息，“等等！”却在彻底挥飞前又像倒放一样把它揪了回来，“你可以，模仿马克的声音吗？”

 

试探性的提问，收获到的是：“可以。在我的数据库中保存着特尔施特根先生的语音模型。同时，还有影像模型，请问您需要一起把它们调出来吗？”

 

“调出吧。”

 

在数据加载过程中，拉基蒂奇摩挲着十指，渐渐平复心情。新的期待点燃了一撮小小的心之火。你会像大变活人的魔术一样，“嘭”地蹦出来吗？老人不由地为自己的遐想感到快活。实际的效果要柔和地多：比前者年轻了约莫二三十多岁的男子，从一片斑斓的光晕中走近了他。

 

“你好，伊万。”

 

称呼上的转变可谓细心极了。AI的话，虽然尊重且殷切，但总让人觉得少点什么；这下子变成一个“不现实”的人摆在眼前，却通过眼神的跟随、嘴唇的张合以及身体姿态的轻微变化——他好像自带离伊万近一点、再近一点的冲动，让克罗地亚人感觉到了一种微妙的，爱。

 

科技真可怕。他不禁暗自吐槽道。然而无论怎样，他对这样的服务实质是很受用的。“马克，”拉基蒂奇也适时改变了自己的称呼与语气，“如果是你的话，会推荐我从何处开始了解这未来呢？”

 

“未来？”特尔施特根的影响凝起眉峰。拉基蒂奇这才惊觉失言：不管是对他的AI，还是活在过去的他真实的爱人，自己这个穿越者的“未来”，无疑是会让对方逻辑受到冲击的概念呀。他正要改口，却见特尔施特根双眼闪亮，嘴角翘起一个得意的弧度，言：“既然你提到未来了，我想，你可能是打算回看前几天，你写给未来自己的信？”

 

“信？”

 

 

 

> 拉基蒂奇花了一秒钟时间决定打开马克的工作文档看一看，又花了十分钟时间彻底放弃了“从零开始的理疗师自学”这一想法。真实隔行如隔山。他转头选择翻看那些通过电脑筛选出的以字段、语音或是图像的格式跟自己有关的内容。大部分是二十多年积累下来的的聊天记录。我真会撩。克罗地亚人给自己的情话水平打出高分——某种程度上，这也完全配得上“客观评价”四字。换了个视角让他不由展开想象，想象他的马克捏着手机，接受一大串一大串鸡毛蒜皮却又情真意切的爱语，该是多么的，脸红心跳。
> 
>  
> 
> 这么一想，他的这些回复……倒还算维持着点水平。拉基蒂奇的手指在显示屏上划动，偶尔还会被几句直接到不行的表白狙击大脑——颅内轰地爆掉，幸福的反应式代替掉理性思考的单元。更加有水平的是那些摄影作品——好吧，首先让我们忘记互相“打击报复”那一阵子留下的鬼畜表情包。克罗地亚人看着它们又囧又笑，连连摇头：起初的公平竞争原则体现在谁早醒谁偷拍对方毫无防备的睡颜，后来小动作就多了起来——可能是，伊万先一步打起掐掐马克耳朵捕捉扭曲表情的鬼主意，但克国的阿迪雇员必须指出，他的专属理疗师先生在这方面绝对完美做到有样学样。真正体现技术的是那些端着单反捕捉到的精彩瞬间。那些配色简洁的衣衫，往往能在光影的映衬下，构成意韵深远的文艺大片。
> 
>  
> 
> 有一张相片是聚焦美食的静物摄影。拉基蒂奇刚拿起它时还愣了一下，随即才意识到高科技把它归类为与自己相关的类别的原因：无论是一碟寿司，还是西式番茄浓汤，亦或亲人从老家寄过来的克罗地亚风味肘子，都是让他胃口大开的美味佳肴。他甚至能想到，准备好全部饭菜的马克还会额外点燃三两根蜡烛，并招呼着忙于跟客户扯皮的自己：“伊万，晚餐时间到！”年纪小一点的恋人在他面前总是无法根除撒娇求表扬的脾性，当然，这点得以保留下来也跟伊万本身就耐不住马克的这一套有关——看我看我，先别为那些事操心啦！如是心情的德国人就如几周大的小狮子一般，靠着亲密之人的身体拱啊拱，爪子对准腰侧之类的敏感处挠呀挠，不几下就搞得拉基蒂奇咯咯地笑起来，只能乖乖就范。
> 
>  
> 
> 这些真的都是，好生活，可惜我们谁都回不去了……幸存的继承者一边欣喜地整理归类这些闪着光茫的回忆，一边失落地感慨道。最后被打开的是一个本来归属于工作文档下的资料包。拉基蒂奇是有一点点抵触的，毕竟隔行如隔山，曾经他花过十秒钟时间决定开启“从零开始的理疗医学”，接着又花了十分钟认清自己从马克那儿借的专业书籍分明只有一个固定的标题：《理疗医学：从入门到放弃》。总之，他怀着一点点敬畏的心情解压了上述的资料包——
> 
>  
> 
> 他以为自己会看到大把大把数据图表、专业模型，实际也真的有；他还发现了些许类似于日记一样，清楚标着时间的短视频。嗯，这个肯定好懂多了。拉基蒂奇戳了进去。
> 
>  
> 
> 映入眼帘的是他最为思念的人。“今天是三月十日，好日子，马上我就要回去给你过生日宴了，但我想先开启这个项目。”马克的目光稍稍别过，不直接正视镜头，脸上浮现害羞又幸福的微笑，“我希望明年今日我能彻底完成它。这是一个，为你量身定做的全方位健康指南。我知道市面有一些什么私人医生啊之类的服务，但你相信我，伊万，我肯定会给你最好的。”此为时间最早的一段录像。
> 
>  
> 
> “每天的睡眠时长要至少保证这么多……午间可以睡一会儿。”此为另一段录像。“晚上睡不着的话？可以给我打打电话啦，就算有时差也没关系的。或者我可以给你唱一首摇篮曲，等下。”特尔施特根从镜头前消失了一会儿，再出现时手中拿了一份打印的歌词。清清嗓子，预备——起！他一本正经地照着纸单把曲子唱了出来，末了却瘪着嘴，“算了，我不确定你听了这东西有助快速入睡。还是算了吧。”他朝着镜头无奈地摆摆手，仿佛那边已经有一个笑到后仰的自家恋人。
> 
>  
> 
> “在外面工作的时候不要喝太多咖啡。咖啡是好东西，我也喜欢，但是你得明白，喝太多带来的饱腹感是不可避免的，你休想通过这种方式就错过三餐。”此为又一段录像。镜头前的特尔施特根玩着铅笔，有一下没一下敲击自己的手指，思索。“我会为你制作一份精准的最佳用餐时间提醒表，嗯，年龄增长带来的营养需求变化我也会考虑，通过公式就可以实时调整具体数值的早晚。嘿嘿，这些都是我专业的。”他那兴奋的表情之下，可能已经想象到了未来，伊万会不情不愿地但又通情达理地授予他大大的表扬。
> 
>  
> 
> 而最令真正看到该未完成的作品的男人为之触动的，则是这一条视频：“伊万，不知从什么时候起我就感觉……你好像一直特别害怕我不在你身边的。然后你啊，自己一个人的时候还特别不会照顾自己。我也不明白这两件事孰是因，孰是果，反正我想好了：一定要通过这次，手把手教会你怎样生活！这样以后啊，不管是你出差、我出差，还是再未来的时候，万一我……”他稍顿了顿，黯然的眼神只消一秒，便立即被阳光自信的笑容替代，“你懂的啦，就是万一有那种的事，我也可以放心了。伊万，你、要、听、话、哦。”他最后搬出了哄小孩儿一样的腔调，随即就被自己的这份过度宠溺逗笑了，带的屏幕前的拉基蒂奇也不由嘴角上扬。区别在于：后者的眼睛是湿润的。
> 
>  
> 
> 啊啊，知道了，我会好好吃饭，好好睡觉啦……他感觉自己又一次在马克的一片热诚面前无可奈何、缴械投降。他订购了一份AI个性化服务，根据之前继承的资料包为自己量身打造了一个贴心的生活管家，模仿德国人的面貌音容的那种。他怀着忐忑的心情首次启动了程序，结果事态的发展并不那么令人开心——
> 
>  
> 
> 在明知虚假的马克第一次向他打招呼，他仍然忍不住哭了，并且难以自制。
> 
>  
> 
> “停下吧，停下吧……我是说，静音！还有人物投影也不要了，交流改成窗口弹出就好。”他对自己的AI下达修正指令，最终，只保留了一点点定时的原版提示录音——这个份量可以让伊万每日怀恋，却不过分沉溺。
> 
>  
> 
> 放心，马克，我保证，我一定能够如你期望般好好活下去的。

 

嘿，没记错的话应该写在这里就好了。

 

你好，那个未来的我。或者应该叫过去的我才对。

 

这都是细枝末节了。最近我明显感觉年轻时留下的记忆在一点一滴找回来，变得无比清楚。这就是先兆吧。（符号被墨水晕染德不小，想必是之前在此处顿笔了好久）没记错的话，你今日会被我说服。只是大致的啦，似懂非懂的状态，但我还是希望未来你在经历这些的时候——是的，你将会重返来到这里的起点，继续那青春美好的故事——能够稍微，稍微想想这些话。相信我，也就是相信你自己，会有帮助的：

 

不要否定他用整个生命爱你的方法，也不要否定你用全部时光爱他的形式。

 

尽管在那场事故之后，我再也不能亲耳听见他的声音，亲眼看见他的容颜，（此前两句被划去了）再也不能亲口告诉他后续人生，即使不无缺憾，却也绝对称得上圆满……但是，在天堂上看着这一切的他，一定会为我的事而倍感开心、倍感值得吧。

 

现在你心中残留的不理解，觉得这就像别人家的爱情故事的心境，我懂。其实只是因为你还没爱上他罢了。要我说，那真的是很棒的感觉……你这时可能流泪了？（不知不觉掉下的泪水恰好击中这一段字句，穿越者的拉基蒂奇赶紧抹了一把自己的眼角）

 

最后的时间，我决定给你一个小建议：去园子里看看蔷薇吧，我亲自打理的。东边的那一簇我叫它阿尔蒂娅，西边的我叫它阿达拉。她们就像我们俩生命的延续一样……我是不是也应该安排一个马克的角色？啊，对对对，就决定是那扇篱笆墙了！会为花蕾们遮蔽大风大雨，哈哈，真像他呢。

 

一边用着午餐，一边慢慢消化了信的全部内容，克罗地亚人的心情久久不能平静。再怎么说，他也叫伊万·拉基蒂奇，他自己究竟用了多么深厚的感情，他还是能读出来的。

 

“只是……我们现在还不够相爱……”拉基蒂奇支着，情不自禁对着“坐”在他对面的男人倾诉道。

 

“抱歉，根据相关法律规定，我建议伊万你还是不要这么想。”虚拟投影正色解释说，之后又换上一副和善的表情，言：“接下来你想做点什么。根据前一周的习惯安排以及你的身体疲劳程度，我的建议是，午睡。”

 

拉基蒂奇了然地笑了笑。AI和人始终具有区别。前者是按照规定的程序活动，而后者，他的那个爱人，肯定无比擅长主动构想更加多彩的人生。

 

马克他或许，不，他肯定，畅想过无数未来的日子，因为他是如此爱我；也正是因为他是如此爱我，他才会心甘情愿地把未来日子里的所有爱意压缩在那一瞬间，赌在那一秒，作出不管不顾的崇高举动。

 

 

 

> 小男孩追着足球在跑，他的眼睛专心致志地盯着球，在过马路时忽视了穿行的车辆……
> 
>  
> 
> 当男孩子长大后，他也不见得有多么的“成熟”，当车祸、剧痛、沉重的死神降临时，他的眼睛，还是紧紧盯着自己最真实的东西……直到最后一刻。

 

拉基蒂奇摇摇头。“先不必午睡了，带我去花园里转转吧。”

 

虚拟影像的掌心接管了轮椅的把手，电脑程序的运算则接管了轮椅运动的实际把控，两相叠加，就好像特尔施特根亲自把他白发苍苍的爱人推到庭院当中来。是娇艳的花，是美丽的花，花儿的枝蔓缠绕着篱笆，仿佛此生此世永远不会分离。在这样一片春光好里，德国人的身形模糊了，可能是室外投影的亮度不够，可能是某人的眼睛里缀满泪珠，也可能是这样一个讯号——老者的生命终于抵达他的尽头。

 

但拉基蒂奇心中是前所未有的平静。

 

对于这具身体的原主来说，他活过的，他死过的，他与当下的腐朽作别，是为了跨越几十年的岁月悠悠，他与他所爱的人再次相逢。而对于这个突入的灵魂而言，也没有什么可纠结的，他只是欣然接受了命运的邀约，去进行一场波澜壮阔的“重蹈覆辙”，去重生，去爱。

 

**嘶，背疼……这个东西还真是来回多少年都不会变。**

 

**加泰罗尼亚的夏日让睡醒的人身上还带着一层薄汗。拉基蒂奇用食指精准地敲掉手机设置的闹钟。年轻的身躯真是令人愉快，至于伤病的部分嘛……啊，今天就是约定的时间去解决它。**

 

**他揉了揉眼睛，换上清爽的T恤与牛仔裤出门。今天的市区没有堵车，所以真正耽搁了他时间的，是停进诊所附近车位的一点心理准备工作。**

**  
**

**坦白讲，这次见医生莫名让他有一丢丢紧张……**

 

已经足够了，已经不必再畏惧痛苦了。在这样的祥和之中迎来终结，你还有什么可奢求的呢？透过渐渐低垂的眼帘，拉基蒂奇好像看到了特尔施特根的身形绕到他的轮椅前，半蹲下来，拉起他的手，印下一个吻——啊，AI不该自主作出如此踰矩的行为，不对吗？

 

但是，但是……克罗地亚人还是忍不住去想，幻象的诞生也一定存在其难以言明的内在逻辑，奇妙的事情每一分每一秒都在某条世界线发生——关于这点，作为穿越者的他本人就是极佳的例子。

 

所以肯定是你来接我了，对吧？直至心脏彻底停跳之前，拉基蒂奇是如此坚信的。

 

**其实还是拉基蒂奇提前抵达了诊所。一个操着微妙西语腔调的小哥招呼他在候诊室稍坐片刻：“那个座位您坐着舒服吗？需要的话我这里还有靠垫。我先去给你接一杯咖啡吧。奶和糖？”**

 

**“啊？谢谢，我都要。”声音是先遣的使者，稚嫩的面庞配合略显蓬松的金色寸头则唤醒了更多记忆。还真是我会喜欢的类型呀……体贴、认真、朝气蓬勃，拉基蒂奇抹了蜜糖的嘴巴之后藏着一个内容丰富的褒义词词库，现如今，那些最高等级的形容正以一个势不可挡的状态攻占他的大脑。**

**  
**

**他也不知道这算不算一见倾心，不过有件事他愈发确定：若是爱上马克就意味着将往后的悲欢人生全盘接受，他仍旧会非常乐意。毕竟是爱呀！冲动的爱，自私的爱，无悔的爱……**

 

时光之门为其洞开，他在无数条世界线中穿行，他在重返年轻。或许这世间，存在着其它伟大的，

> 他率队捧起欧联的奖杯，

伟大的，

> 他在欧冠决赛首开记录，

更加伟大的剧本，

> 他从普京总统手中接过奖牌，奖牌是金灿灿的。

但未来的自己可以对未来的他说：放心，我有好好过完这一生——

这种程度的故事，已然足够让人向往。

 

**接过咖啡的伊万，回赠给他命定的终生伴侣一个久久的微笑，追着后者忙前忙后的身影。**

 

**欣喜又愧疚，甚至还带着点推卸责任式的无奈：“真是拿你没办法啊，马克”。终究是情难自制。然而在诊所实习的德国医学生可不会一下子发掘出这么多复杂的东西——**

**  
**

**他笑起来真好看。**

 

**如上的心迹，便是特尔施特根喜欢上拉基蒂奇的故事伊始。**

 

 

-END-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马克的无悔爆发在那一瞬，伊万的无悔则隐含在这一生。  
> 同时，针对上述两人的观念，本文也写了两个维度的和解：穿越未来的伊万最终理解了马克的做法（死亡），而回忆里出现的伊万也渐渐踏上了他在未来看到的那条道路（生活）。  
> 狮花 is love ～


End file.
